Anaconda
by xdreamlessxsleep
Summary: The twins introduce Harry to the Marauder's Map. Nothing out of the ordinary right? Wrong.'Anaconda the name seems familiar' Harry thought as he watched the dots on the map move about. But one dot caught his eye. Annalise Peverell-Snape. M for later ch.
1. Summary

Anaconda

Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, Anaconda and Prongs proudly present _Anaconda by xdreamlessxsleep_

Author's Note: This may be avery long story or it will become the first in a series.

Summary: (Beginning set in third year) The twins introduce Harry to the Marauder's Map. Nothing out of the ordinary right? Wrong.

'Anaconda the name seems familiar' Harry thought as he watched the dots on the map move about. Everything was normal on the map. No mass murderers or animagus rats lurking in the corridors. But something caught his eye that he _had_ to ask about. For Harry James Potter had seen a little dot that seemed to patrol outside Professor Snape's Private Chambers then vanish and appear outside the boy's dormitories. The dot was labeled Lady Annalise Peverell-Snape.


	2. Memories That Should be Kept Secret

Anaconda:

Memories that should be kept Secret

The next morning Harry waited for a free period so he had time to ask about who this Ms. Peverell-Snape was.

"Professor, may I have a moment" Harry asked as politely as possible to McGonagal.

"Yes Mr Potter. What seems to be the matter?"

"Well. You know about the marauder's map correct?" after a stiff nod from her he continued. "Well I saw a person in Hogwarts that I was curious about.........Her name was Lady Annalise Peverell-Snape."

McGonagal went pale. It was as if he had just said Voldemort's name infront of Ron again.

"How......wh-.......I.........Potter. That is NOT something you should ask in such a public place. You never know who might be listening." She scolded. "Perhaps we should talk to Professor Snape. For the story does involve your parents quite a bit."

Harry sat there in her office with a confused look on his face. First of all they were alone, second why did we need to talk to Snape. He was just curious.

"How do you know her Professor?"

"She was one of my students. A Slytherin and a good person at that" Minerva seemed to be on the edge of tears which confused Harry deeply. "Come along Potter. "

The two walked to the dimly lit dungeons where they found themsleves outside Professor Snape's Private Chambers as he was not in his classroom. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and opened it. There right next to him was Ms. Peverell-Snape. But next to her, facing her was a small dot that was shifting from one foot to another labeled Lily Potter.

"Professor?!" Harry managed to get out but it was too late. She had knocked and Snape was already at the doorway sneering as usual.

"I see that you have a question about a certain someone in Hogwarts Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir."

"Well let's go see the Headmaster if it's so important." Snape said stoicly but without his usual sneer. "Minerva will you accompany us?"

With a stiff nod of her head McGonagal followed suit. Harry had taken a glance back to see if anyone was where they had just been standing. No one was there but he felt like he could sense strong power there. They had walked a long distance. Normally it would have been 10 minutes from the dungeons. But it seemed they were taking the long way. When the trio reached the stone Gargoyle, Professor Snape said the password, "licorice wands" and entered where they found the headmaster sitting at his desk with no other than a licorice wand in his mouth.

"_Typical_" Severus thought with disgust.

"Is there something wrong?"

"what do you think?" The potionsmaster sneered as he always does.

"I believe that Mr. Potter has stumbled upon a very mysterious name that has a long story to it." Dumbledore said happily. Too happily for what he new was to come.

Severus and Minerva exchanged curious looks, while Dumbledore asked Harry if he had ever heard of the girl before. Harry had clearly never heard of her which was good. Yet the name of this mystery woman was yet to be revealed as Dumbledore retrieved a basin with a bluish glow to it and uncorked an old looking bottle that looked as if it was never meant to be opened again. After adding the memories he motioned for the three to step forward.

"Harry I am only showing you this because it may possibly help with the war against Voldemort but also that it has a lot to do with your parents and your ancestors. " Dumbledore said while looking as if he aged a couple of years in just seconds. "You need to be very mature about this Harry. And I believe that you can handle t-...."

Snape had cut across Dumbledore "Might I ask Ablus but who are we going to see memories from?"

"We are going to see memories from, and she almost has as many names as me, Lady Annalise Phoenix Peverell-Snape, your was to be wife." Severus looked at him with Horror and shock as he dumped the remaing of the memories. And with an after thought as Minerva was in tears now, he added "Also known as Anaconda".

'No Dumbledore!!!" Snape shouted but Dumbledore had already motioned for Harry to enter.

Haha cliffhanger. lol. Please review. Thx to those who have. Sorry I know I said I would have it up Sunday but ohh well its early Thursday Sunday what's the difference. Also My shift key is not working well (typical) so there will most likely be errors. Ohh and Sexual themes will start to appear around chapter 3 or 4. And sorry but I have big Exams in a week and a half so just warning nothing will be up for a week or so after the 15th.

- xdreamlessxsleep


	3. Little help and warnings

This is just to clear a few things up in the story Anaconda.

Who's in what year? (When the story starts)

4th

Regulus

Rabastan

5th

Annalise (Peverell)

Severus

Narcissa

Lily

James

Remus

Sirius

Camilla (Diggory)......because I couldn't come up with a better name

(Peter doesn't exist really)

6th

Andromeda

7th

Lucius

Bellatrix

Rodolphus

Annalise's Family:

Cserri - twin sister (goes to Beuxbatons)

Aldebaran - Anna's brother who is 13 when the story begins, 11 when he disappeared.

Mordorick - Anna's father

The mother I have yet to name. She does not show up in the story but she is mentioned on multiple occasions.

Note: I will not be very detailed in the story...I'm not a good writer.....I have the whole story planned in my head. Don' feel like writing ot down on paper though. Scratch the 30 chapters....12 maybe. There will most likely be a sequel. Set in Harry's 6th year. I also have that story planned in my head.

WARNING: The story will contain M rated sexual themes and rape.


	4. Anouncement, hat, curse

I wait silently in the middle of a large corridor that'll soon be just another part of this hellhole. A loud booming voice can be heard through the door but I hardly listne. This is just another school with more prissy girls and stuck up guys. Although....this isn't all purebloods...this has mudbloods and blood traitors. Holy hell Father sent me here?

".......and with that I'd like to welcome a new student. She is a fifth year from Beaxbatons academy of magic. Please welcome Lady Annalise Peverell." I wish he wouldn't announce my name. I like to dissapear into things and not be noticed. As the door opens and the woman with hair in a tight bun beckons me in, I put a loose strand of hair behind my ear and walk as I pick up my dress. Father doesn't like uniforms. He says they don't give a Peverell authority. I think he is just trying to make me stand out. I don't like the frilly lace and the tight corsetts that nearly brake my ribs more than they are broken.

I walk a straight line. My head held high, stilletos tapping the ground ever so slightly...just like the balls....just like the parties....when it didn't go right, father was angry. As the though came to mind, Father applauded from the table ahead of me. I was beckoned by the stern witch to sit on an old stool and put a battered hat on. Great. FAther will be displeased i did so willingly. I noticed a bespectacled boy with unruly hair whisper to his handsome friend. They look at me with great curiousity. Obviously they know what will happen. Why fuck am I sitting here with this ugly shitty.....

"SLYTHERIN!"

Applause? NO? A Peverell always gets apluaded. FAther and a fat man decked in green clapp enthusiasticly as I am directed to the the far left table. A few are clapping. A blonde boy who looks to be a bit older than I smirks as though he had won an award. I am no award. Well to father I am. But still. The boy at the other table frowns and talks to his friends.

I look down the table. A boy with shoulder length black hair stares at me impassively, but looks away quickly as if afraid he will arouse suspicion. A girl with blonde hair curled in a tight bun makes her way to me. Finally a girl with modesty and respect.

"Hello Lady Peverell, I'm Narcissa Black". I shake hands with her and turn to my plate. I don't even smile anymore and everyone is watching me even the professors. The black haired boy looks at me again but turns and talks to a redhead at our table. I am not addressed until I am escorted by Mr. Lucius Malfoy to our common room and pointed in the direction of my own dormitory. A girl with heavily lidded eyes shoves me out of the way which earned her a yell from Narcissa or cissy as I heard her called. That's the thing I like. I listen to everything. I learn without interfirence. But the girl does not want to give up. she shouts about me not deserving it. Whatever it is, I don't care. She's fast though, Bella, I think her name is. A jet of yellow - green light is flying towards me. The whole common room gasps as the spell is caught. Why are they amazed.

"That was so cool" a fourth year with curly brown hair that resembles the bespectacled boy's friend says.

I give him a curious look and then turn towards the blonde who showed me respect. She looks equally amazed yet she is smiling. N?ot a smirk but a smile. I have not seen one in a long time. With a curt nod I disappear behind my door, disregarding anything she says. I catch things about "wandless" and "catching spells in my hands". They mean nothing.

Father said goodbye a while back. He gave a stiff nod which said it all. I'm not in trouble. Thank fucking god. Wait I shouldn't say those words. Father and Mother were angry when I said hell the other day. The other day? Damn no it was like a month ago. Ohh well maybe I will recieve some of my sanity back after a few months here.


	5. Snape, Same, Needed

Anaconda: Snape, Same, Needed

Same. Same damn stuff. Same lessons. Same spells. Same grades. People act the same.....complete bastards and bitches. Different school. Lessons are horrible. Tranfiguration is my favorite subject but McGonagall was it? Was confused as to why I did not have a wand. It took minutes to explain that I do poor when using a wand. I'm a natural wandless. Fucking great thing to tell your peers dontcha think? Attracts more attention. Like I said wonderful.

The majority of my days were spent trying not to blow up my quill when I'm supposed to be turing it into a cup. MAny of which were in the library which I found Solace in............ Except for the fact that the boy named Severus with shoulder length black hair and dark grayish eyes loves the place to. Not that I have anything against him but....It's just odd.

He's not like others. He doesn't boast brag or whatever the hell else the other purebloods due. Most noticably which if I'm not mistaken, he was in trouble for, he is the only male who did not kiss my hand as I approach or even near them. I like it. DEFIANCY. Something I need. The common rooms are usually packed and I'm unable to do anything in there. Although Narcissa, I have found, is a sixth year and is engaged to Malfoy, the tall blonde who greeted me with welcoming arms.

I'm almost glad to have changed schools. Boys do not flirt and anger my father, girls are not jealous. What the hell are they jelous about? Potter and Black's rude language has been heard by Mr. Malfoy. I was called sickly thin, but pretty. I'll admit it. I am pretty. And thin. I have high cheekbones, pale green eyes, black silky hair in ringlets. But I'm too thin as I have been called in Beauxbatons. You can see my ribs and my skin sinks in around my collar bone.

I came to this new hellhole on October first. It ios now the 31st. There are festivities I have never heard of or seen before. There is food and gaudy decorations throughout the school. Lessons were canceled and games were in the common room where everyone was to attend. Everyone. Fuck. I don't like the sound of this.

Regulus, Sirius Black's brother whom he hates whole heartedly, asked if I wished to dance as soon as a nice song came on. Being polite I said yes and waited with him for a good song. Little did I know that Gryffindors arent the only party animals. Songs about getting drunk and having sex were playing and when Regulus wanted to dance, Rabastan Lestrange came over. It's Hellhole number 4 all over again. They both danced with me and soon enough Rodolphus was making things easier and tranfigured my elegant tulle dress into a short pale green cocktail dress which nearly showed my ass. Sure it was easier but hell my legs showed. only father was allowed to see me like this. Or his friends too......

Wolfwhistling started and Narcissa look scared. Soon one by one people started to notice my legs. Pale white, smooth, silky, scarred by whips and chains. Daggers. Welts saying things like "whore" and "tramp". With a fleeting look towards my dormitory I saw a black clad figure flee near it and ran like hell to it. Lucius was fast and nearly caught me but I'm smarter and more powerful. I held up my hand and pictured him being blasten away. And so he did. I made it inside my private chambers and ran to my closet. I took out a modest black corset dress and began to slip it on before I realised I wasn't alone.

I turned to see Severus standing there a bit embarassed. Nolonger impassive but also a bit scared and worried.

"With all do respect where the hell did you get those marks? They're worse than Lupin's".

My breath hitched. I was half naked. No he wouldn't. I accidently dropped my dress I was using to cover myself and realised his eyes had moved from my face to the rest of my body. He was looking at my scars. Severus took a few steps closer in attempt to grab me. He almost did but backed away. I was afraind.

"Get away from me" I whisper incoherently as he makes to grab my arm. This is the first time I've spoken To anyone except for the professors. Father said it is rude for someone like me to start a conversation. Looking at his face I press myself against the wall more. He steps closer. We are nearly touching now. I cannot move as he puts a hand on my face andstrokes my chhek. Sev backs away. He runs fast out the door which automatically locks.

I get dressed andtouch up my make up before taking a contraceptive potion for I know what may come tonight. I know It will be told. I will let is be told. This school has high towers with cliffs below them right?


	6. new story

hey everyone sorry bout not updating. computer wasn't working. im curremtly typing this on my iphone. im redoing this story. it will first be up by maybe this weekend. it will be called My Perfect Fake Smile


End file.
